


Cover Art: the long and wondrous journey still to be ours

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for lavenderseaslug's fic "the long and wondrous journey still to be ours".





	1. The Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderseaslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderseaslug/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the long and wondrous journey still to be ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852080) by [lavenderseaslug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderseaslug/pseuds/lavenderseaslug). 



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

 


	2. The Manip alone

 


End file.
